Love, War, Family
by Beifong224
Summary: Post War: As the Gaang tries to maintain peace someone rises to destroy all. Ty Lee x Haru, Sokka x Suki, Mai x Teo, Zuko x Katara, Aang x Toph, Hakoda x Ursa
1. Chapter 1:Peace

I don't own any characters from _Avatar the Last Airbender _Cartoon or Comic.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

As the Hundred Year War came to an end lots of reconstruction and reforming needed to be done. The Fire Nation was a big help, using their machines and labor they were able to help the Earth Kingdom rebuild faster. For soldiers it was time to go home and relax. For them all those years of training don't really make up for the screaming and blood. Although the new Fire Nation was a big help some didn't really buy it and formed rebellions. For Team Avatar it was somewhat rocky. Aang and Katara didn't really continue their relationship because there was no spark, but are still great friends. Aang fell for Toph, at first she wasn't interested but Aang was persistant and the two started a relationship. Zuko and Mai didn't continue relations either because Mai didn't like the new Zuko she thought he didn't have time for her. Though now Mai is still good friends with Zuko. Katara eventually became Zuko's Fire Lady; her family was okay with it for now.

In the Earth Kingdom Bumi retired being king of the Southern Earth Kingdom. The new king of the Southern Earth Kingdom was Haru now a general in the Council of Five due to general Tok's death. Haru also worked with the Royal Earthbending Guard to protect King Keui at all costs. Toph was the new Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se and she reformed the Dai Li making them extremely loyal to the Earth King, herself, The Avatar, Team Avatar and her other friends(Haru, Tylee, Mai, Teo, Hakoda, Bato etc.)Avatar Kyoshi must have smiled at her in the spirit world. Also Teo got into the Earth Kingdom military's new air force. He built the Earth Kingdom airships and war balloons which had similarities with the Fire Nation's variant but were modified to bear the Earth Kingdom emblem. Teo was the commander of the airship armada.

Mai became a commander in the domestic forces for the Fire Nation. A skilled warrior she trained her troops well and her favorite game was knife throwing in which 3 targets are set the first one is big and is close to the player another one is a little smaller and farther away from the player and the last target is small and the farthest away. Mai always beats her students. Ty Lee trained Kyoshi warriors in the Fire Nation while Suki trained them on Kyoshi island. Sokka became Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe while Arnook stayed in command up North. Sokka and Suki had a child named Katok 3 years after the war.

4 years after the war….

Toph, Aang went to Gaoling to give Toph's parents a second shot.

"Are you ready Toph?" Aang said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. How he loved Toph and he hated when she was sad or she felt uncomfortable.

"Sure" Toph got off Appa to enter the Beifong Estate. Aang followed her; they reached the entrance to the house. Toph was granted access but Aang couldn't.

"Toph the Avatar is not allowed on these grounds" said the guard he blocked Aang's way in. Toph would not allow it.

"He's my boyfriend now let him in or I will tear apart both of you!" The guard was scared he immediately signaled the other guard to let the Avatar in. Aang was granted access and opened the doors to the house. Toph and Aang went to the family room where the thrones of the Beifongs were placed. Lao Beifong and Poppy Beifong had tears in their eyes, finally their daughter returned. Lao frowned at the Avatar he hated him for putting his daughter in danger. The thing is he had seen Toph earthbending and she was amazing but he still saw her as a fragile blind girl. Poppy got up from her seat and rushed to get her daughter a hug but the Toph immediately blocked her way by earthbending.

"Mom you can hug me on 3 occasions if you let me have freedom and that you can deal with my relationship with twinkle toes the Avatar and that you don't see me as a fragile little girl"

She couldn't believe it her own daughter was commanding her but she just wanted to hold her in her arms again so Poppy replied "Yes Toph you can have anything you want" Toph earthbended the little wall to let her through. Poppy hugged her daughter so hard her eyes nearly came out. "Avatar don't break my daughter's heart or she will break your head"

Aang put a shoulder around Toph and kissed her forehead "Don't worry Ms. Beifong"

"Dad if you accept my terms you can hug me to"

"You ran away from home, are the Avatar's girlfriend and you expect me to come to terms! No you are grounded and can't leave this house. Guards escort Toph to her room" Toph still couldn't believe it he still treated her like a fragile being. The guards came in but Aang airbended them back. Toph faced her mother and said "Mom please forgive me for what I'm about to do. Dad you are under arrest"

"On what charges!" said Lao surprised her daughter would do that?

"On the charges that you are forcefully keeping the Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se in her house for the rest of her life!" The guards Aang airbended got up and followed Toph's orders they feared her more than Lao. He was dragged out of the house struggling to break free but to no avail. Poppy was sad her husband was off to prison but at least she had Toph.

The Fire Nation 3 days later…..

It was morning in the Fire Nation and Katara had woken up from her sleep. She was the new Fire Lady her wedding was a month ago but it was sad that Zuko's mom couldn't be there because she was nowhere to be found. Katara new all the things Zuko needed to do today so she woke him up with a good morning kiss. "Hello my Fire Lord"

"Hello my beautiful Fire Lady" Zuko loved Katara a lot and regretted all the times he attacked her. He quickly kissed her back, and then went into his bathroom chamber. He came out with his normal Fire Lord attire. He went up to Katara and grabbed her waist then asked "What do I have to do today my Fire Lady?"

"Well you have a meeting with Aang, Sokka, and Haru. Then there's some paper work you have to do and that's it, oh Mai and Toph are visiting tomorrow"

"So the usual but Mai and Toph are visiting great"

When he was about to leave Katara grabbed his arm and said "You forgot something Fire Lord"

"What?"

"A quick kiss" Katara put her arms around his neck while Zuko put his hands on her waist and the two kissed. It was a short kiss and once Zuko broke it he went to the meeting. It didn't take him a while and he opened the doors to the throne room. Once he took his position the meeting began. "Aang what seems to be the problem?" asked Zuko.

"So far there have been minor revolts in villages in the Earth Kingdom because the people hate the Fire Nation even when there trying to help" Aang said then continued. "Also I fear that more attempts on your life will continue, the last one was last week"

"I see well lets come up with something to stop this. Sokka what brings you here?" asked Zuko turning to face his old friend.

Sokka replied "I've talked to Arnook and he's agreed to have trading rights with the Fire Nation. Also my little Katok is going to be 1 in about a week and you're all invited to his party!"

"Congratulations Sokka!" yelled Aang with a huge smile on his face. Haru patted his back and smiled. Zuko smiled at his friend.

Then after congratulating Sokka Haru spoke "The Earth King requests an audience with you to decide on what's going to happen to the colonies"

"Tell him I'll speak with him"

That same night…

Zuko was sleeping with Katara in his arms when both of them were awoken by what sounded like soldiers in pain. When they opened their chamber doors they saw an assassin trying to break in. Zuko quickly stopped her and she revealed her identity.

"My name is Kori Morishita and I have come to protect my home"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Yes I'm going to use some of the storyline from the Promise Comic Book.


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise Part 1

No I don't own the characters or Book from the series. I changed my mined Katok Dosen't have sisters!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Convince me not to take your life!" Zuko asked Kori with a fist ready to shoot fire.

"Go ahead! My family has been loyal to yours for generations! By getting rid of me you'll simply complete your BETRAYAL!" replied Kori shooting a glare at Zuko.

"Your family?" asked Zuko, who was not in his battle stance anymore. Katara was also confused.

"My father is the mayor of Yu Dao!"

"Yu-what?" Katara asked still confused. Zuko then said "Yu Dao… the first of the Fire Nation colonies."

"Yes my home! And now you and the avatar are going to destroy it with your precious Harmony Restoration Movement that you established last year!" replied Kori.

"Guards arrest this girl now and prepare my ship, we go to Yu Dao tomorrow!" ordered Zuko. Within seconds Royal Procession troops came and arrested Kori.

The city of Yu Dao, Earth Kingdom…

In the streets of Yu Dao a palanquin was being carried by servants when the passenger ordered them to stop.

"Stop, Stop!" the passenger quickly got out and went to hug Kori.

"Kori! Where have you been?! Your mother and I have been worried sick!" the guards pushed Kori so mayor Morishita could hug her. But when he noticed the non-bending guards in the armor that used to be for fire benders he was confused.

"Wait—who are these men?! And what are these **CHAINS**?!" Morishita asked his daughter.

Kori replied "I went to go see someone about are problem, father"

"Who?"

"**HIM**"

Zuko and Katara appeared; by the expression on Zuko's face he was pissed.

"F-Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara" said Morishita surprised the Royal couple would visit Yu Dao.

"You must be Mayor Morishita." Said Zuko he the continued "Your daughter snuck into our home and tried to kill me!"

"Kori!" said Morishita surprised once again by what Zuko said.

"Someone had to do something!" yelled Kori in protest.

Morishita bowed and apologized "My sincerest apologies for my daughter's rash behavior, Fire Lord and Lady! Have mercy!"

Zuko then said with his fist clenched tight "I should have this whole place burned down!" Katara's eyes widened but she knew that Zuko would make the right choice.

Then Kori yelled "Why bother the Harmony Restoration Movement will accomplish the same thing without you having to lift a finger!"

"Why can't you colonials get it through your thick skulls?! The Harmony Restoration Movement is a means to **PEACE**!" yelled Zuko.

"P-Peace" murmured Morishita then rose and continued "Peace for **WHOM**?! With all due respect your Majesties, my family have lived on this land for generations! This city was built on our blood and sweat! We have as much right to be here as anyone else!"

"Your Fire Nation citizens you should live in the Fire Nation!" said Zuko and Katara agreed they were citizens.

"Your right Fire Lord! We **are** Fire Nation Citizens! And I'll tell you this – your **Father **would've never let the Avatar and the Earth King bully him into something so obliviously bad for his own Nation's citizens!"

"My Father" Zuko murmured. Then he had a Flash back of his father and him in Caldera City Prison talking. (Yes he was still with Mai)

Zuko shot a wave of fire at Morishita missing him on purpose than grabbed his shirt and pinned him against a wall with a fire dagger in his hand. "I'M NOT MY **FATHER!**"the guards held back Kori but Katara knew she had to intervene. So she caressed his right cheek with her left hand. Zuko looked into Katara's eyes and knew he had to calm down so he did and kept Katara's hand on his cheek by holding it with his right hand. Morishita than spoke again "You're not, Ozai young man but at least he didn't cower or turned traitor"

Off the Coast of the Fire Nation

A ship full of colonials was just about to arrive in port. On top of Appa Aang and Sokka were convincing Mayor Nishi and other citizens that the people should live in the Fire Nation he even did a dance. Mayor Nishi was a little confused about the dance; however she accepted living in the Fire Nation. As they entered in Caldera Capital City they started to unload then a Fire Nation sergeant escorted by two guards told them to stop. "Stop, Stop unloading!" Mayor Nishi looked at the sergeant and he continued "Hey you colonials?!" he asked.

"Yes" responded Nishi.

"Return to the Earth Kingdom by order of the Fire Lord and Lady!" said the sergeant pointing them at the ship. "Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara have officially withdrawn support of the Harmony Restoration Movement!"

_Crash_

"What!" said Aang looking confused, Sokka also looked confused.

"Avatar if you are to interfere by sneaking colonials in the Fire Nation you'll be arrested" said the sergeant signaling two of his non bending guards to hold back Aang.

Beifong Metalbending Academy, Earth Kingdom.

"Come look there are people at the gates" three children were looking at the window. Then Toph smashed her foot on the floor earthbending all the kids from the window, then yelled. The children explained and she stated that she could smell whatever was happening in Yu Dao. Toph then heard something.

_Raaarr_

"Appa!" Toph then told her students to that she would come back. Toph then formed a rock and jumped her way on Appa. Sokka heard a huge whump and Toph said "Hey Sokka" Sokka turned around and hugged her. "I missed ya Toph" said Sokka. Toph replied that she missed him too and then hugged Momo. Sokka said that Aang was meditating and what was happening in Yu Dao, as much as Toph wanted her boyfriend to hug her she knew she couldn't disturb him.

The spirit of Roku appeared while Aang was meditating and said to him "You've done your duty, the war is over and yet the world is not at peace"

Roku told Aang to fulfill his promise to Zuko they made 4 years ago in Ba Sing Se to kill Zuko if he was ever to turn out like his father. Aang first wanted to talk. As they arrived at the gates Aang gave Toph a hug and they had a quick kiss. Aang noticed the people at the door. Toph asked "Hey isn't that Smellerbee?"

"Yeah she's one of the Freedom Fighters" replied Sokka.

The protestors yelled "HARMONY NOW!"Smellerbee than noticed Aang. "Hey guys look it's the Avatar" said Smellerbee. Everybody than yelled "Yeah Avatar Aang!" Smellerbee than greeted Aang and said what's their plan of attack and that the Freedom fighters are at his side.

"I appreciate your confidence, Smellerbee, but I really came to talk to Zuko and Katara" replied Aang.

"What?! The time for talking was over as soon as the Fire Lord and Lady broke the Harmony Restoration Movement! Smellerbee burst then continued "Besides you're not getting into that city without a fight! Fire Nation troops are everywhere!" Smellerbee wasn't wrong non bending guards were stationed on the walls and right outside the gates with spears and swords at the ready. Sneers then said to Aang "We'll break open a new gate for you! Just give us the word!"

Aang assured him that it wasn't necessary. Then looked at Toph and said "Ready sweetie?" Toph smiled and said "Yeah babe" with that Aang grabbed her waist and pulled out his glider and they both went over the walls of Yu Dao. The non-bending soldiers watched as the two went over them. They landed in the court yard were fire benders lead by a sergeant saw them. Aang said "Flamio, Hotmen!" Toph being herself got into her Chu Gar praying mantis form.

The sergeant came forward and said "This city is under the protection of the Fire Lord and Lady! No one may enter without his express permission, not even the Avatar! **Leave Now"**

Aang responded "Please, I'd like to take to Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara. That is all"

The sergeant being loyal to Zuko and Katara took a fighting stance "You've been warned" he said before shooting a wave of fire at Aang. Aang dodged it but the sergeant did a fire kick which Aang ducked. Aang smashed his foot on the ground burying the sergeant up to his neck. "I don't want to fight" said Aang. The fire benders looked surprised but when the sergeant said "What are you dolts waiting for?! Attack!" the fire benders without hesitation attacked. One shot fire at Aang from his fist while another shot fire using two hands. Three fire benders were in fighting stances one shot fire from his fist. "Twinkle toes!" yelled Toph.

"Don't worry, sweetie I can handle them! Just give me a sec!" said Aang. Toph wanted to earth bend but didn't know if she would also hurt Aang she was very powerful. From behind Aang a fire bender shot fire from his foot Aang ducked and it didn't get him. Then two shot fire from their feet Aang did a back flip avoiding the shots. A third fire bender tried to do a fire kick but missed Aang. Now the fire benders were pissed off and exhausted all of them used teamwork and raised their feet and shot fire. It missed Aang but got some of his shirt on fire. "Twinkle toes your on fire!"

"What'd you say Toph!?" asked Aang.

"Your clothes are on—aw screw it" she earth bended Aang into a drinking fountain to get rid of the fire. "That's it" she yelled. She smashed her foot on the ground and made an earth wave "Trying" she then pinned some to the wall with earth, "To set!" she also bent the earth under the guards feet and got them stuck "My Twinkle toes" she threw rocks and knocked out many fire benders "On **FIRE**!" she looked over and was satisfied with her work. She turned and looked at Aang "Twinkle toes you ok?"

"I'm fine" then a fire bender came from behind with fire in his fist "AHH!"

"Will you sons of bitches give it a rest he just wants to talk!" she was about to through a medium size rock at him when her feet got cold and she noticed that the rock fell, her connection to the earth was severed. Aang noticed Katara with her water whip Zuko was next to her. "Katara unfreeze her feet now!" yelled Aang.

"No not until she stops hurting mine and Zuko's people!" said Katara obviously pissed.

"Sugar queen I'm going to get you for this!" yelled out Toph but she couldn't see sense her feet were frozen so she just punched the air. Zuko grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back. "Ahh Sparky easy you're hurting me!" yelled Toph. She wasn't kidding his grip on her was painful and twisting them wasn't helping.

"Let go of her Zuko! She says you're hurting her!" yelled Aang, not happy that his girlfriend was in pain. "No not until she stops attacking my people!" said Zuko. "Your soldiers attacked first **now let her go**!"

"I'm the Fire Lord I have to protect the citizens of the Fire Nation!" said Zuko who in fact did have a point. Aang took a deep breath and puffed it all out on Zuko and Katara. The Fire Lord and Lady fell on the ground. Katara was bruised a little bit. Enraged Zuko got up and shot fire balls at Aang. "It's one thing when you hurt my people but when you hurt my wife I won't hold back!" Aang used water to protect himself from the fire balls and said "I came here to talk to you, Zuko! As a friend but you've changed! You've forgotten what we fought for!" Aang entered the Avatar State and said "**Maybe Avatar Roku was right. Maybe a promise is a promise.**" Zuko and Katara stepped back but Toph knew what to do she went up to him and said "Come on Aang you don't need to enter the Avatar State. Stop for me babe" Aang calmed down and said "I can't believe it. I might've done something terrible without even thinking it through. Zuko I'm so-"

"Alright Aang we'll talk" said Zuko.

"Are you kidding me!?" yelled Aang. "That's what I wanted in the first place!" he continued. Zuko, Katara, and Toph ears hurt due to Aang's yelling.

12 minutes later…

Zuko and the rest were walking down Yu Dao. Zuko held hands with Katara while Aang and Toph were right behind them. "Did you know that Yu Dao is the oldest of all the colonies?" asked Zuko to Aang. Zuko explained to Aang and Toph, how Yu Dao became a great city. "The history lesson is great and all, but none of it matters by betraying the Harmony Restoration Movement you're going to start another WAR!" said Aang.

"Look Aang, when I came here a week ago, I planned to enforce the Harmony Restoration Movement but then…"

_Flashback…._

"_You're not, Ozai young man but at least he didn't cower or turned traitor" said Morishita. _

"_You'll regret saying that, old man! GUARDS, SEIZE HIM!" ordered Zuko. His non bending guards drew their spears and swords and charged at Morishita, however a rock wall appeared and it confused the guards. "Who-?" wondered Zuko as he turned around and saw a lady. _

"_Fire Lord and Lady, please! Forgive my husband's foolishness, I've told him time and time again to control his tongue, but he never does!" said Mrs. Morishita (Yes that's her name in the comic) _

"_You're Mayor Morishta's wife an earth bender?!" _

"_Yes I'm an earth bender as in our daughter" she recalls as Kori grabs her meteor hammer. She also explained how through her father's blood line she was Fire Nation and not Earth Kingdom. _

"_Would your majesties please be willing to spend a couple of days in Yu Dao to see our way of life? It would be a honor to show the Royal couple around Yu Dao" asked Mrs. Morishita. _

"_Zuko I think we should" said Katara his Fire Lady and his voice of reason. _

_End of Flashback…_

Zuko said of how ever since his coronation he had trouble finding peace but now he thinks he found it by helping his people. "If the Earth King requests an audience with me and Katara about what will happen if the colonials' revolt I will not be attending" declared Zuko.

"Yo regardless Kuei needs to know what's happening here. If Twinkle Toes and I can talk to him I think there's no need for war" Toph noticed through earth bending the Morishita family and that's why she spoke. (Toph's hair is down because she likes how mud gets into it).

"Fine" said Zuko

"Talking's good I guess" said Aang.

Meanwhile at the city gates

"Everybody calm down!" said Sokka trying to calm everybody down. The guards were still ready with their weapons. "Outta our way Water Tribe savage" said one of the protestors as he threw a rock at Sokka. The gates opened and Aang and Toph stepped out. Toph noticed Sokka on the ground hurt. "That's it!" she used earth bending to raise herself above everybody's head. "Next person to do anything or say anything gets a boulder to the head. She earth bended a boulder out of the ground and the protestors finally shut up. "That's more like it" Toph said satisfied with her work.

"Good job you listened to her guys I was about to take out my boomerang!" said Sokka as he took out hi boomerang and showed it to everybody. The protestors teased them and Sokka threw his boomerang at them. After that they talked to Smellerbee and she gave them 3 days to find a solution before they did. After that Sokka went took Appa to the South Pole after Aang and Toph got off at Ba Sing Se.

Fire Nation, Caldera City Royal Palace

Zuko and Katara just arrived and they walked into the throne room were Mai was waiting for them. "I thought you guys would be here earlier it's been boring"

"Hello Mai it's been a while" said Katara hugging her friend.

"I got your message Katara so I called upon some old friends" said Mai as she led them to the Kyoshi Warriors. Suki and Ty lee with the other warriors would be the guards for the Fire Lord and Lady also they would be working alongside the Royal Procession no doubt. In the middle of the night Zuko got up out of his bed and went to the prison where Ozai was. Katara was in the South Pole with Sokka so he hoped she didn't find out.

"I need your help father" said Zuko. Ozai gave a small smirk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
